


Feral stuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Just boredom getting the best of my friend, Multi, My friend made this not me, No Sgrub nor Sburb sessions, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat came to know nothing but darkness for who knows how long. After Kanaya saves him, he is introduced to the world. Seven sweeps later, Kanaya leaves Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral stuck

***

It's too stuffy in here. 

How long have I been here?

It's cold. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I'm scared.

They hurt me. They scar me. They wound me. They lock me up.

I'm scared.

It's too dark in here. Where am I?

Someone help me.

It's scary.

My body hurts. I wanna get out of here. 

Someone help me.

It's dark, it's scary. I want to escape.

Someone save me.

I smell something. Metallic.

I see something glowing. Red.

I'm scared! The color is coming from me. 

Please help me!

 

***

"Karkat, wake up darling!"

Your moirail had been shaking you for a while now. You were suprised and accidentally slap her hand out of instinct. She understands your defence and caustiously she comes near. You were scared. It was that dream, no, memory. The memory of how you were lost in nothing but pain and suffering. You don't want to return, you're scared. Kanaya realizes the pain in your eyes and hugs you. You were having a panic-attack and hyperventing.

"It's okay, dear. They won't hurt you again. I'll protect you from them, I'll never leave you. Hush. Shush. You'll be okay." She starts to pap you to calm down. You do after a few minutes of hiccuping.

"D-Don't ever go away, Kanaya. I-I'll fucking cull you if you do!"

"Don't worry, my beloved. I'll never leave you."

You're name is Karkat Vantas. You've been hiding from the Imperial Army for a long time. Kanaya joins you in these travels, she's your moirail. She found you long, long ago in a place you couldn't remember and she would never mention, she said it was for your better health to not know. You are seven sweeps old, according to the jade blood but with the lack of evidence, you doubt you were younger than her.

This time, you guys are inhabiting a secluded cave in the middle of some random forrest. You never bother to remember it's name since you'll move out sooner or later.

"My pale dear, could you be so kind as to hunt for some rabbitbeast flesh for me?"

"Yeah, whatever."

You exit the chamber and start to look for the said item. Rabbitbeast usually roam grassy areas like these but it doesn't mean they always show up. When you do spot one, you waste no time to send your sickles flying to it's head. Dead.

You have no idea but you always had a thing for hunting, it seemed as if your whole life your body was trained to hunt but you know it wasn't. You were locked for so long, too long, you couldn't even remember how you got there. All you did was stay in the darkness, wait for someone and hope that the torture ends. That was when Kanaya showed up, seven sweeps ago. You were saved but you still have nighterrors till this day.

"Hey, Kan. I got your asshat meat right here." No one seemed to answer. Kanaya was surely in the cave not so long ago. "Kan? Kanaya? Where in fuck's sake are you?"

She wouldn't answer, you decide to enter the cave and hope for the best. The fire was put out, the soup was spilled and there was a metallic smell.

I'M SCARED. SOMEONE SAVE ME.

No, it was all in the past. They no longer look for you. Kanaya helped you and she protects you. She saved you.

I'M LONELY. WHERE IS SHE? IT'S TOO DARK!

It really is too dark. When did it get dark all of a sudden, your eyes just shut down. You, you're starting to hypervent. You're starting to panic. Where was she? Y-Your scared, you wanna see her and make sure she's okay. She promised to never leave you, she would never leave you.

IT HURTS.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

You scream for nothing, hoping for something. She's missing and you're scared, it was them. You don't want to go back, you hate the cage. You hate darkness. No, you hate it all. You want to see Kanaya, you want to make sure your moirail is unhurt, that she's still there to protect you.

"NONONONONONONONO!!!"

Someone, you're waiting for someone to find you in the darkness. It's cold, it's scary, its frightening.

"Karkat! Karkat! Calm dowm! I'm not gone!"

You turn to see Kanaya again, patting your back and calming you. You hug her tightly, so tight that she is suffocating. And she really was, you find out after she let's out a groan. You let her go and instantly she starts shaking you around, checking if you were still, well, you.

"Are you sure you're not stressed or anything? Dear, you suddenly spaced out the moment you came in. I tried greeting you but you seemed to stop breathing. I grew worried that you might hav-"

"I-It's okay, Kan. My useless ass vision blackened like always. It's not moving I fucking promise with a freaking redberry on top."

Hallucinations. They always were a pain in the ass. They were nearly as worse as horrorterrors since they play around with your visions and actions, sometimes makes you forget some pieces of information. Like before when you thought that Kanaya was a Drone or when you thought that you were still inside the cage.

As you stopped your panic-attack, you simply watch her in the corner, barely blinking since it made you see darkness, as she does her chores. Tonight, she went overboard and caught your favorite meal on a nearby sea, she even travelled on foot. Salmon was a rare delicassy for you after all. The rabbitbeast was used as a sidedish of stew. You can see fatigue on your moirail's face but she tries to smile regardless. She's eating with you, her favorite vegetable salad and a few pieces of meat from your catch.

She was skinny but not as skinny as you. Your shirt was two sizes too big and you could see ribs plastered in it. It was rare to get a proper meal since you two needed to hide from nearly every troll in the planet or maybe, even the galaxy. You are sure Kanaya fattens you up whenever she gets a chance.

You finish up your dinner and yawn. Kanaya made you a pile from leaves and twigs. You swear, she can be a literal chirpbeast mother when it came to you.

"Sleep tight darling. And I hope you get no nightterrors."

"Good luck with that. There was never a fucking day when I didn't get it."

She pets you to sleep. She stays with you till you black out as you per requested, from a long long time ago. You didn't want to know why you hallucinated at the time when you were calmed, usually it was when you were stressed and tired that adrenaline would be pumped in you and you start to hallucinate. 

"See you, my pale dearest."

You feel a small kiss placed on to your cheeks. You smile and went straight to sleep. Tomorrow, you hope it would be a much better day.

***

You watch as your moirail fall asleep.

The hallucinations are getting worse, you're not sure how long you can keep him calm. The prophecy your matesprite told you long ago.

Karkat is caught up on the middle of the war. You turn back one more time at the sleeping figure. As you grip your necklace, the Virgo symbol with a jade gem in it's center. The only thing left other than the memory of Rose, they forbade you to meet her after Ampora grasped you and took you away.

You rip the gift out of your neck and leave it at his side. 

"See you, my pale dearest."

You kiss his cheek and leave the cave. You mumble a sorry as you go. Despite the fact that you must watch over him, it would be faster to go alone. Karkat won't be able to last in the Trollian City, bluebloods would kill him insight, disregarding he was a mutant. No blood below olive was allowed in that place any more.

Once more, you take a glance back at the cave's entrance.

"May we meet again, Karkat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend made this out of boredom and in my opinion, she's really great! I don't right as great as she does.
> 
> She's a GamKar fan like me and she doesn't have an account here, she's not planning to get one either. I just incouraged her to make a story and I'll post it.
> 
> Comment me for any mistakes.


End file.
